parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 8 - Archie, Scott, and the Dragon - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the eighth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Scott as Percy *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Texas as Henry (does not speak) *Jinty as Duck (cameo) *D206 as Diesel (cameo) *Benny as Bertie (cameo) *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Archie and Scott are good friends, but sometimes, Scott teases Archie about being frightened, and he doesn't like that all. *(Archie angrily leaves Scott and shunts some freight cars) *Narrator: One evening, he was dozing happily, but Scott wanted to talk. *Scott: Wake up, Archie! Are you dreaming about the time you thought I was a ghost? *Archie: Hmph! Certainly not. Anyway, I was only pretending to be scared. I knew it was you, really. *Narrator: Scott kept on teasing him. *Scott: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. *Archie: Why? *Narrator: Asked Archie. *Archie: I quite like the dark. *Scott: Oh, really?! *Narrator: Said Scott. *Scott: I'd always thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why? *Narrator: Archie decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. The next day, Sir Emmet Hatt arrived. *Emmet: I would like you to go the harbour tonight. You have to collect something rather unusual. *Archie: What sort of something? *Emmet: Wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Emmet. Meanwhile, Scott was moving freight cars into a siding. *(Scott reverses some freight cars into a siding as the signalman changes the switches, forcing Texas to arrive with his freight train, causing Scott to wait on a siding until Texas steams by with his train) *Narrator: Texas arrived with his freight train and Scott waited on the siding until Texas had steamed by. Then there was trouble. *Signalman: The switches are jammed! *Narrator: Called the signalman. *Signalman: I can't change them back for Scott. The workmen will have to mend them in the morning. It's too late now. *Driver: Hmm... *Narrator: Said Scott's driver. *Driver: I'm sorry, Scott, but you will have to stay here for the night. *Scott: Where are you going? *Narrator: Asked Scott. *Fireman: Home for tea. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. Scott was speechless! He watched as the other engines went home to the shed. *(Samson puffs by with an Express while going home to bed) *Narrator: Night time came, and Scott began to feel very lonely. *Scott: Oh dear. *Narrator: He murmered. *Scott: It's very dark. *(an owl hoots and shrieks) *Scott: Oh! Oh! What's that?! *Narrator: It was only an owl, but Scott didn't realize this. *Scott: Oh, I wish Archie was here too. *Narrator: He sighed. Archie was waiting for his mysterious load at the harbour. Suddenly, there it was! *(the shadow, appearing in front of Archie, is a large grizzly dragon) *Archie: Cinders and ashes! *Narrator: Cried Archie. *Archie: It's a dragon! *Driver: Don't worry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *Driver: This dragon is made of paper, he's for the carnival tomorrow. *(Archie sighs in relief as the dragon is put onto a flatbed, which gives Archie an idea to pay Scott out) *Narrator: The workmen lifted the dragon onto Archie's low loader, and put lights all around him for protection. Then Archie set off into the misty night. *(Archie puffs away into the misty night. Looks like Scott is about to get a taste of his own ghostly trick) *Narrator: Scott was asleep on his siding, and had no idea that Archie was approaching him. *(Archie comes slowly up, pushing the dragon behind Scott, and gives a fierce scare on an evil laugh) *Narrator: Scott woke up with a start! *(The Chinese Dragon laughs evilly as Scott screams in terror as Archie chuckles when he puffs by) *Scott: HEEELLPPPP! *Narrator: Cried Scott. *Scott: I'm not going to open my eyes until my driver comes. *Narrator: The next morning, the points were mended, and Scott puffed back to the Junction. *(Scott's crew come, and having mended the points for Scott, they head off back to the Junction) *Narrator: Craig was just about to leave with the Express. *Scott: You'll never guess what I've seen last night. *Narrator: Craig was in no mood for puzzles. *Craig: I'm a busy engine. I don't have time for your games. *Scott: I've seen a huge dragon. He was covered in lights. *Narrator: Craig snorted. *Craig: You've been in the sun too long. Your dome has cracked. *(Craig whistles and departs. Samson, Texas, and Jinty laugh. Samson comes up and teases Scott) *Narrator: When the other engines heard the news, they laughed too. *Samson: Look out, Scott! *Narrator: Chuckled Samson. *Samson: Or the dragon may gobble you up. *(Scott puffs away with his coaches, unaware that Archie and the Dragon are coming after him) *Scott: No-one believes me. *Narrator: Puffed Scott. *Scott: Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all. *Narrator: But Scott soon found that he hadn't. *(the Dragon appears and so does Archie, but Scott feels scared) *Scott: Help! Save me! *Narrator: Cried Scott. *Archie: It's alright. *Narrator: Whistled Archie. And he explained about the carnival. *Archie: By the way, how was your night out? *Narrator: Scott decided to tell Archie the truth. *Archie: Well, Scott... *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: Maybe we do get scared sometimes, but if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too. Category:UbiSoftFan94